


Obsessions

by efnisien



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus is less different from Angel than he likes to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessions

Bound in dark cloth and supple leather: Jacobean poetry, existentialists' musings, and morality plays. Collections of Daoist spells and Aramaic charms. "What did you think you were, a Watcher?" Angelus muttered. Just yesterday he had caressed the books' spines and read Heinrich Heine's "Die Lorelei" for--for comfort, or something similarly pathetic.

Impatiently, he pulled out the volume of German poetry and fingered the yellowing endpaper. It was in pristine condition. The surface had the right amount of tooth to hold a line well. In one clean motion he ripped the sheet out and began to sketch the Slayer's naked form.


End file.
